Homework Can Wait
by J-Seo
Summary: Luffy doesn't understand why he suddenly started feeling like this. Everything suddenly became hot and he started to feel weird down there. When he returns from school, he seeks for Ace's help, but it seems to get worse when he finds his brother trying to fix his own problem. Can the two horny brothers help each other like they always have before? Yaoi - AceLu - Lemon - OneShot.


A/N - Hello, readers! I hope you enjoy this lemony one-shot. It takes time out of my day to make these, so please leave a review and maybe even favorite! I think I'd fall in love with you, and I know who you are because it comes straight to my mail (which I check every few hours, hahaha, very busy guy here.) And I will definitely reply to my reviewers (if I get any) and I'll thank my favoriters! Anyways, just continue on and read. Tell me what you think. n.n

Rated - M

Warnings - Lemon, BoyxBoy (AcexLuffy), Yaoi, Luffy is 15 and Ace is 18

Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece! I'm one-hundred-percent sure everyone is clear on that already, but just to make sure!

* * *

The small boy climbed onto the other. Oh god, how much it tempted him to just push his lips on to the younger's, to have their tongues intertwine and dance together, and so much more.

But he had to end it here.

"L-Luffy! We can't do this." He tried telling him, even if he himself knew it was already too late.

He was his younger brother! He would not do something like that to him.

"Ace~." The boy whined, "It's so hot in here."

Luffy panted as he lay Ace onto the cold bathroom floor. His hips grinded on Ace repeatedly, earning a groan from the older. The temperature in the room suddenly increased for Ace and he couldn't help but agree with Luffy. He knew there was something wrong with his younger brother, but he gave in to the temptation and soon pushed the other's head down so that their lips would finally meet in a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**- A few hours ago -**

The two teenagers walked side by side in the hallways where students crowded and hung out amongst themselves. They were both boys, one a year older than the other. Luffy and Zoro was their names. They were famous in the school and the city for being troublemakers, and they were best friends. They were always together, the cheerful and friendly strawhat-wearing boy, and the green haired scary dude. That's how they appeared to others. Stupid and scary. The ones who really knew them could probably agree, but they were more than just that.

The school they went to was a building of chaos. A school for delinquents. People would fight for the stupidest reasons. Whether it was because they accidentally bumped into each other or if someone stepped on 'their territory.' Maybe that's why the school was called 'Gray Terminal High' like the huge dump next to the wall that separated them from the Nobles. Those assholes. Fuusha was actually a very nice city. Everything was clean and beautiful despite all the gangs that roamed the streets. Most of the gangs were even very friendly with people, but then again, some were not. The school was one of the only troubles of the city, since all those teens just didn't seem to care about their education. It was like a place where everyone just seemed to fight all of the time, so much that the teachers didn't care anymore and joined in the fights instead. Arrests were very common there, so eventually the place became sort of like a jailhouse to keep people from doing what was wrong. The whole school even had a bunch of policemen there. Of course, no one really listened to them. The school was impossible, yet it somehow managed to be possible. It's amazing that the school isn't shut down since it wasn't even a school anymore.

"Zoro, I have to go to the cafeteria to meet up with someone really quick, so I'll go first, okay? Just tell everyone I'll be with them in a few minutes!" Luffy told the man with no sense of direction. Hopefully he'll be okay without him, but Luffy was terrible with directions as well; maybe not as bad as Zoro, but still amazingly horrible.

It was their lunch break, but they always met up with the rest of the crew before going to eat, much to Luffy's dislike.

"Huh? With who?" The green haired teen asked.

"Traffy!" Luffy answered cheerfully, throwing his hands in the air as his smile seemed to bring happiness to the room and everyone in it. "Don't get lost!"

And then Luffy ran off in the direction of the cafeteria, where food awaited him.

"Ah - wait! L-Luffy!" Zoro stuttered. Now what was he going to do? Where was Robin's classroom again? Ahh, yes, turn the next right, third room down the hall. He went left...

* * *

**- With Luffy and Law -**

"Hello, Luffy-ya." A man wearing a dotted hat, a yellow hoodie, and spotted pants, waved to his friends. He had black hair and panda eyes from days with little sleep.

"Traffy! You wanted to see me?" The younger asked cheerfully, a smile as bright as the sun on his face.

"Yes. You see, I wanted you to try out this experiment I was working on. Would you be willing to try it out?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"It's a drink. I think you'll like it." Law smirked.

"Hmmm..okay! Give me it." Luffy said bluntly.

As Luffy drank the liquid, the other had so many things he wanted to do with him. It could possibly be his only chance. Though Luffy didn't seem to change at all. He passed the cup back to Law.

"Do you feel anything? Anything weird? Different?" He said, trying his best to keep his calm and casual look.

"Umm, not really. Nope. What is it supposed to do?" The boy asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you liked how it tasted." He lied.

"It tasted different. Kind of like medicine. Not the good flavored one." The straw hatted boy replied, sticking his tongue out.

'Guess it didn't work...shit. I'll have to try again. Don't worry, Luffy-ya. I'll make you feel good next time.'

"Is that all? I need to get back to my friends." Luffy told him, pointing his thumb to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Yeah. See you some other time, Luffy-ya."

"Nn, bye bye!" He waved as he skipped away.

'Don't worry food, I'm coming back for you!'

Law sighed, but smirked at the thought of him and Luffy going at it. He shook the thoughts away. Didn't want to get a hard on while he was at school.

* * *

**- with Luffy and Friends -**

Everyone sat together on the bench with their lunch in front of them, chatting and messing around. They acted like children, excluding Robin, a teacher who hung out with them very often, who was currently reading a book, and Nami, who was sipping her drink while looking through a fashion magazine. But soon, Luffy began to act strange.

"You think you might need to go to the nurse's office?" Asked the long-nosed Usopp.

"You look sick! Doctor! We need a doctor!" The small, tan boy named Chopper screamed out.

Luffy's face was red and he was panting. Sweat trickled down his neck. He felt very hot and all he wanted to do was eat, but he couldn't eat in his condition and just laid his head down on the table with his eyes closed.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office. Looks like he has a pretty serious fever." Sanji, the swirly-browed blonde, told the gang. "Luffy, get on."

Robin chuckled quietly. Luckily, no one heard her, or else they'd be asking a bunch of questions. Nobody knows how Robin is so clever, but she figured this one out before anyone else did. She will probably be the only one to know why Luffy was acting different.

* * *

**- With Luffy and Dr. Kureha -**

Sanji carried Luffy piggy-back style. Once they reached the Nurse's office, Dr. Kureha told him to leave.

She looked over Luffy and told him to lay down and just relax. She let him sleep on the bed until he got better, though it really didn't seem like he was getting better at all.

When school ended, Law - who had heard about Luffy's 'fever' and came to the conclusion that his experiment was a success - came to pick up the 'sick' boy. He sure was lucky today. His brother was absent from school so he didn't have to worry about the overprotective teen. He took the boy into his car and laid him down in the back seat.

"Mnnaah-" The older stopped when he heard the small boy moan.

"Don't worry, Luffy-ya. You'll feel better soon."

Before he could start the car, he heard his name called out. Great. It was that bastard Kidd from the other day.

"Come here, you ugly brat! Me and you have things to settle!" The red haired man yelled furiously.

'Ugghhh! Seriously!'

"Sorry Luffy-ya, seems like you're walking home today." Luffy was panting slightly, face still red, and was feeling weird down there, but seems like he had no choice. His house was pretty near anyway.

Luffy didn't even say goodbye. He just walked off in the direction of his home. He was feeling the need to be touched in places he shouldn't be.

The virgin boy didn't know what was going to happen when he came home.

* * *

**- Ace / 5 minutes before Luffy comes home -**

_Ace didn't know what was happening. All of a sudden, his younger brother is riding him real hard and Ace can't stop thinking of the erotic scene._

_He loved how Luffy would moan his name with every two thrusts. In, out. In, out. 'Mnnaa! Ahhh! Ace~!'_

_But just as they were reaching their end..._

*beep beep* *beep beep* *beep beep* *bee-*

He shut off the alarm on his iPhone. Luffy wasn't home yet, that was good. He noticed how hard he was and remembered that dream. It was almost real. He shook his head. How could he think of doing THAT to his little brother? What kind of older brother thinks of his younger brother in such dirty ways?

Lately he's been having lots of these dreams. The only thing he could do to help himself get better was jerk off...and Luffy wasn't home. He needed to get rid of his problem before he got home.

He ran off into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. He sat on the hard, cold, tile floor and his pants were already off, letting his cock release from the uncomfortable fabric. The coldness made his lower regions twitch. Soon, he was jerking off. He was grunting and whispering Luffy's name again and again.

Little did he know, the front door has just opened, and a horny Luffy has just stepped in the house.

* * *

**- Luffy at home / looking for Ace -**

Luffy had searched around for his brother. He needed help, and he felt only his brother could help him. After all, his brother was always there for him. After looking through Ace's room and finding nothing, he strolled down the hall, only to stop in front of the bathroom door. He could hear Ace groaning from inside, along with the sound of shuffling and movement.

"Ace?" Luffy said softly as he opened the door. The older didn't hear him, too lost in his activity to see that Luffy was standing right there.

Suddenly the room became extremely hot.

"A-Ace...are you okay?" Luffy asked, this time loud enough for Ace to hear.

Ace panicked and stared wide eyed at Luffy. His younger brother's eyes looked down at his cock which was still alive. Then he looked at how Luffy was panting and moaning from just looking. Before Ace could say anything, Luffy climbed on Ace's exposed lap.

* * *

**- Present -**

The small boy climbed onto the other. Oh god, how much it tempted him to just push his lips on to the younger's, to have their tongues intertwine and dance together, and so much more.

But he had to end it here.

"L-Luffy! We can't do this." He tried telling him, even if he himself knew it was already too late.

He was his younger brother! He would not do something like that to him. They were both still virgins.

"Ace~." The boy whined, "It's so hot in here."

Luffy panted as he lay Ace onto the cold bathroom floor. His hips grinded on Ace repeatedly, earning a groan from the older. The temperature in the room suddenly increased for Ace and he couldn't help but agree with Luffy. He knew there was something wrong with his younger brother, but he gave in to the temptation and soon pushed the other's head down so that their lips would finally meet in a long, passionate kiss.

The older's tongue brushed Luffy's bottom lip, and Luffy got the idea. He opened almost immediately and Ace explored Luffy's mouth while the boy with the scar below the left eye moaned. The soft feeling was amazing. Ace had kissed somebody before, but never like this. The other kiss was a complete accident when Thatch had tripped him and he landed on Marco. It was one of the worst days ever. He didn't know about Luffy though.

Surprisingly, Luffy was a good kisser. Maybe it was on instinct. Maybe he had kissed somebody before?

'I have to stop this! I can't give in. Luffy is not himself right now!'

He parted from the kiss and a thin line of saliva disconnected from their tongues.

"L-Luffy. You're acting strange. Somethings clearly wrong with you. We have to stop." He tried to say. "Mnng!"

Luffy ignored his older brother and took the head of Ace's cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked while Ace grunted. He pulled on Luffy's hair, but he didn't care. How does this feel so good?

Luffy didn't know what got into him. Suddenly, Ace's thick and hard dick seemed to look so delicious. He sucked and grazed it a bit with his teeth, earning a shiver from the grunting brother. He held the base of Ace's cock and pumped it a few times before taking it whole.

"Ahhnngg! Shit, Luffy!" Ace groaned.

The feeling was so powerful. There really was nothing stopping him now. He thrust into Luffy's mouth repeatedly as his thighs squeezed the sides of his head. The younger moaned which sent vibrations throughout the cock as he continued to suck. He didn't care if Ace pounded into his mouth. He wanted to make sure Ace got a lot of pleasure from this. Ace looked down at Luffy. Ahh, he looked so sexy doing that, and he was so good at it too. Ace was in heaven and pure ecstasy. He thrust into the mouth of the boy a few more times before he finally came.

"Uggh! Luffy!" He screamed as he filled Luffy's mouth with his seed.

The eighteen year old panted as he tried to get his breath to relax.

"Sorry, Lu." He apologized in between breaths. To his surprise, Luffy swallowed the white liquid and licked the remaining that escaped his mouth off his fingers hungrily. It turned Ace on and he blushed. His face was redder than that Buggy's nose. He could see the lust in the mugiwara boy's eyes.

"A-Ace! Mmnn~" Luffy moaned yet again. It was the sweetest sound ever, a sound Ace thought he would only hear in his dreams.

He grabbed on Ace's shirt and tugged it off, not worrying about the pants that were off long ago. Ace pulled him into an embrace.

"My turn." Ace whispered huskily in his ear before nibbling on it and licking it, not failing to make Luffy moan out his name again.

He kissed Luffy one more time on the lips and their tongues tangled lustfully. He parted from the kiss once more and trailed butterfly kisses down Luffy's neck. The younger purred at the feeling. He bit and licked at the younger's collar bone. How he felt so happy hearing those sounds escape Luffy's mouth.

"A-Ace...feels good. Ahh~ I want you in me." Ace almost had a nosebleed hearing something like that come out of his little brother's mouth.

"Not yet." He replied, deciding to torture - or pleasure depending on what his brother thinks of it as - him a little longer.

He pushed his hands under Luffy's shirt and slid it off with the help of the younger. His thumb rubbed Luffy's left nipple as he sucked on the other one. Luffy rubbed himself on Ace's knee as his brother continued touching his virgin body. How could he never know something that felt as good as this existed? He would've done this with Ace sooner!

Ace's hand left the left nipple and traveled south. He grasped Luffy's clothed cock and was rewarded with a loud 'Mhhaaaaah - haaa - nnn~' as he squeezed it. His mouth let go of Luffy's perked nipple and started to leave butterfly kisses all over his stomach before licking the younger's manhood through the jean shorts. He noticed Luffy shivering and how he buckled when Ace did so. In Luffy's eyes, what he was seeing was giving him a hard time. He almost came at the sight and the flush on his cheeks reddened. Why couldn't Ace just get the job done already? Ace was hard again and he was getting impatient as well, but he just wanted to tease Luffy a bit more.

With his teeth, Ace unzipped the boy's jean shorts and the younger kicked them off. He had no underwear so his hard manhood was facing Ace. The eighteen year old pushed Luffy onto his back and as the skin made contact with the floor, he felt him shiver.

'Cold. Ace looks really hot.' Luffy thought.

'I've taken baths with Luffy so many times, why am I acting like this? He looks so innocent...can I really do this?'

"Ace~!" The older kissed Luffy. Not a lustful and greedy one; a quick and innocent one.

"Luffy, I love you a lot. I don't want to hurt you. If you don't like anything, make sure to let me know, okay?" Ace smiled softly down at his brother, whose cheeks were still flushed, but he seemed more, well, knowing and awake.

"I love you too, Ace." Luffy said, kissing Ace on the neck.

They both giggled childishly. It was hard to admit that Luffy was growing up. He was taking away his fifteen year old brother's innocence.

Before Luffy could say anything else, he suddenly felt something uncomfortable. He groaned.

"Sorry, Luffy. Do you want to stop? I need to prepare you before we do anything." Ace stared into Luffy's eyes, a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

"N-No." He panted out.

Soon, his finger began to slide in and out of Luffy. It took awhile for him to get used to it, but he started to feel pleasure out of it. Ace added another finger.

"Unng!" Luffy grunted as he began to thrust into Ace's finger.

The older smiled knowing that his little brother was taking more pleasure than pain from it. He continued to stretch Luffy out, adding a third finger and began a scissoring motion as Luffy's moans echoed in the small bathroom. At that moment, Ace hit something that made the younger arch his back. Was it-? Luffy continued to moan loudly and thrust into Ace's fingers. The feeling was overwhelming! To add to the raven-haired boy's pleasure, Ace began to pump his cock and kiss his neck. He soon stopped, much to Luffy's disappointment.

"No. Haa~ Why'd you stop?" Luffy asked, eyes half lidded.

"I don't want you coming yet, little bro. This is where the real fun starts. Just remember, if you don't like it, just tell me." Ace reminded Luffy.

He grabbed Luffy's hip with one hand and used the other to guide his manhood. The head prodded against his brother's tight hole. Slowly, and cautiously, he began to slide in. He grunted at the warmness and the pleasure. Luffy's back arched once again, and his face contorted into one of pain and pleasure. Ace waited for the boy to adjust to the feeling. He looked Luffy in the eyes and to his surprise, tears were falling.

"A-Ah! Luffy! Are you okay!? Does it hurt? Should I pull out!?" Ace started to panic. Luffy just pulled Ace into an embrace, wrapped his legs around his waist and rubbed his back.

"It's okay. Go ahead." He gasped out.

At a slow pace, Ace pulled out and thrust back in. He waited two seconds before repeating the process. He desperately searched for Luffy's sweet spot again hoping that it would pleasure his lover so that pained face would change into pure pleasure. It took a few more thrusts for him to finally find it. Luffy moaned loud, the loudest of the day, and it seemed to echo around the whole house. Ace's pace fastened and soon Luffy was moving his hips too. The pleasure was too much for both of them. It was almost as if the two virgin's bodies were made for each other. They moved faster and faster, harder and harder at the command of Luffy.

"Faster! Ahhh~ Harder~! Haaaaa ~Mnnnn! Acee~!" Luffy moaned out repeatedly. His nails dug in to Ace's back so hard that it left scratch marks. Same with Ace, but on Luffy's hips rather than his back.

"Haa- Uggh! Lu-Luffy" Ace tried to say. "R-ride me! Uggh."

Luffy obediently pushed Ace onto his back never once stopping their rhythm. He grasped hard on Luffy's hips, knowing he was going to come soon. By that time, Luffy had rode out his orgasm and came onto Ace's chest. No more than four thrusts later, Ace's seed filled Luffy and spilled onto his thighs.

They were both exhausted. The freckled youth pulled out of his raven-haired brother and Luffy rolled out to lay down next to Ace. Both panting hard, trying to regain their breath. When Luffy's breath settled, he curled up on Ace and passed out. The older brother needed to take a shower, but just for now, he will lay on the floor and pass out with his cute little bro.

"I love you, Luffy." He told the younger quietly, not wanting to bother him in his sleep, and left a quick kiss on his head.

"Mnn. Ace." Luffy smiled and snuggled up against his brother.

**- End -**

* * *

**{ Extra }**

Ace - Luffy! Wake up!

Luffy - *sits up rubbing his eyes* Guhhh, what is it, Ace?

Ace - Gramps is coming today remember!?

Luffy - Ehh? I didn't know...who cares. I want to sleep.

Ace - We have to clean up! C'mon, let's take a shower.

Luffy - I hate showers!

Ace - *hits Luffy* Baka! Do you want to die!? Gramps will kill us if he sees us like this! He's coming here in fifteen minutes!

Luffy - *moans* Fine.

Ace - *ruffles Luffy's hair* You know Luffy, I really love you.

Luffy. *smiles* I love Ace too! A whole lot!

Ace - Okay then, get in the shower. Who knows, maybe we'll do a little something while were in there? *smirk*

Luffy - Hmm? I don't understand?

Ace - You'll see later...

Luffy - Ah! Ace, what are you doing!? Mnn~ What about Grandpa? We have to get ready.

Ace - Gramps can wait.

Luffy - Aaahh~ Ace!

**{ End }**

* * *

So what did you all think? Please favorite and review!

It would make my day! If you don't, I'll feel sad.

I think the story was a little fast...oh well, it's done now.

Took me 5 hours believe it or not, and I have a huge headache.

Gwaaa! xC


End file.
